Kingdom Hearts The Second Generation
by mateo360
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It is Sora's son telling his story about going through what his father did. His weapon is the Keydaggers and visits new worlds not in the original.
1. Destiny Island

I had often wondered, is this reality? Am I trapped in a continuous dream? I listened to my father's stories about leaving the island and exploring different worlds. My friends say their parents tell different sides of the same story. I always thought they were just to stir our imaginations. The imaginary battles with the creatures called the Heartless. The imaginary worlds with keyholes. The only thing that seemed real to me… was the Keyblade.

On one particular day, I was lounging on one of Destiny Island's many beaches with my friends Ray, Zell, Zidane, Quistis and Kera. We liked to pick fights with each other. Ray and I used wooden Daggers. Zidane used a wooden dagger and sword. Zell used his fist and Quistis used a rope whip. Kera never fought so it was usually between the five of us. We had all considered maybe leaving the island and going out on our own. That was what we were doing that day, planning our leave.

The day had started like any other day. We all came to the little private island we clamed as our own. I had practice battles with Zell, Zidane and Quistis both one on one and three on one. Then I went to find Ray and did our little practice battle taking a potion from who ever lost. We then caught up Kera. We were trying to build a raft like our parents had done so long ago. Kera had sent Ray to gather the supplies we need and I had to get the food. I had collected two mushrooms, three fish, a seagull egg and fresh water, but I need more mushrooms. I headed over to a little tunnel by the waterfall. Within I had seen mushrooms.

When I got there, I saw something out of place. There was a door made of wood right in the cave wall. There was no handle, window or anything to indicate a way to open or look within the door. The only thing I took notice to was a sentence carved in the middle. "You are the who will reopen the door." When I left, I tried to forget about the door but something about it seemed familiar to me, but I didn't know what. When the day was coming to a close, Ray, Kera and I sat on the little island connected by a bridge to the main island. We discussed what we were going to do once we were on our own.

At Disney Castle, Goofy's son Max was listening to the three head wizards Huwy, Dewey, and Louie say that Donald, Goofy and the King had all disappeared. They had left only one clue to there whereabouts. "Kingdom Hearts" written on a small sheet of parchment held by Pluto. Queen Minnie sent Max, Huwy, Dewey and Louie to find Sora and to have him locate the king. Jiminy Cricket was sent along to record their quest. They went to the Gummi bay and got their special Gummi ship and set off for Destiny Island.

That night, I lied awake in bed thinking. Suddenly I heard a loud crack of thunder. I looked out to the little island and saw a storm rising from there. I snuck out of my house and grabbed my boat and paddled as fast as I could to the dock. When I reached the island, I spotted Ray and Kera's boats there too. As I hoped on to the wooden dock, strange small creatures with glowing yellow eyes started swarming out from everywhere. I tried attacking one with my wooden daggers, but they just went through them. Convinced that fighting was hopeless, I ran. I saw Ray on the little island that was connected by the bridge. I ran to the island, dodging the creature from every direction. Once I reached Ray, the creatures looked like they covered the whole island. Ray started to say that this was our chance to leave the island forever and that we could take Kera with us.

At that moment, a black pool of darkness started to envelope Ray. I tried to reach for him but found the same darkness trying to swallow me. Eventually the darkness over took me. As I starred in to a black abyss, I saw a bright light shine. I found my self at the same spot but I was holding key shaped daggers instead of my wooden daggers. Just then, the creatures started to come to me. As one jumped, I swung my new weapon in hope of deflecting the creature back. The creature instead dissipated along with another creature close by.

I then ran for the small tunnel in hopes to have a place to hold me ground. I found a large marble door that opened when I had reached it. As I reached the center of the cave, I saw Kera standing at the wooden door. When she turned around to face me, the door burst open with the same darkness that took Ray. Just before I could grab Kera, she disappeared and the darkness through me back in to the tunnel and back to the outside. When I was full outside, most of the island had been destroyed. All that was left was the floating land I was standing on.

In front of me stood what seemed like a giant version of what had attacked me before, but this one looked more human. He reached out a hand to try and grab me. I dodged out of the way but the hand kept going to the ground. The giant hand stuck to the ground and formed a pool of darkness around its arm. More of the smaller creatures emerged from the pool and jumped at me. As I hit the creatures I hit the giant's arm and it flinched in pain.

I continued to hit the creatures and the giant with the key shaped daggers. After attack for five minutes, the giant started to glow than dissipate. As I started to faint from exhaustion, I felt the hands of four figures. They carried me to what looked like a colorful spaceship. I than realized what was familiar about the door. I was about to live what my father had with the Keyblade, so many years ago.


	2. Traverse Town

When I awoke, I had found myself in an Asian looking red room. I was the only one in the room so I decided to look around. The door to the hall was locked and so was the door to the balcony. The only unlocked door lead to a green room with several people. Three were ducks wearing red, blue and green. Another was in a green shirt and yellow baggy pants. The three remaining people I remembered from my father's stories. Leon Lionhart, "The Great Ninja" Yuffie and Aerith. On the table, I saw my key shaped daggers.

The four other figures introduced themselves to me. The one in the green shirt was Max. The three duck told me that they were Hewy, Dewey and Louie. They said that they were originally looking for the Keybarrer Sora. When the island was braking apart, they thought that I was my father. Leon remarked that he had never seen or heard about the weapons I carried. Aerith said that she had investigated them and found they were the legendary Keydaggers. They were supposed to bring balance to the light and the dark.

When my father had sealed Kingdom Hearts, the Keydaggers were created and set my destiny in motion. The Keydaggers are said to have the ability to lock any world's Keyhole permanently. They also had many forms depending on the key chain I had attached to them. The current form was the Kingdom Keys form. I could upgrade both or each one separate when I got the key chains. Leon said that if there was anything that they could do to help, they would help me in whatever way possible the same way they helped my father. Max then said they would accompany my when I go to find the King and that he hoped to be friends with me.

Friends, when he said that my mind snapped immediately to Kera and Ray. I asked them if they might have grabbed ether of them. Hewy answered in a sad voice that I was the only one they saw after the battle with the giant Heartless known as Darkside. I then remembered my father telling me that the other small creatures that attacked were called Shadows. Dewey then said that the Shadows must had gotten them and stole their hearts along with all the other inhabitants. Zidane, Quistis, Zell and all our families. Leon then interrupted pulling out his Gunblade asking for a fight to see if I was as strong as my father was.

We hopped out on to the balcony and then to the ally below. I pulled out the Keydaggers ready to fight. Leon made the first move running toward me to attack. I quickly dodged out of the way and hit him in the side. He started to charge again but before I could dodge that one, he hit me. When I ran off to the side for cover if he tried to charge me again. Instead, he shot a fireball at me and hit me right in the chest. I pulled out one of the many potions I had won from Ray. When my strength came back to me, I brought an onslaught of attacks on him.

After a few minutes of exchanging attacks, I managed to bring Leon to his knees. When he got up, he congratulated me commenting that I was just about as strong as my father maybe stronger. He than gave me an elixir. A scream suddenly came from the room we were in moments ago. Aerith came running out and hopped down to join us fallowed closely by Yuffie then Max, Hewy, Dewey and Louie. Leon then told my companions to lead me to the first district and to talk to Cid. At that moment, a Solder Heartless jumped out and started to attack.

After taking care of the Solder, we ran to the door that lead to the second district of Travers Town. There on our way to the first district, we ran into Large Bodies, Shadows and Solders. When we finally reached the first district we took a few minutes to rest before entering the Accessory shop. Once I entered, I was again greeted by Leon, Yuffie and Aerith. Cid then introduced himself and told me he ran the Accessory shop and a Gummi shop. He began to explain that the Heartless had taken over the second and third districts.

Leon then said that a big Heartless called Guard Armor was the one controlling the Heartless in Travers Town. Afterwards, I went over to a item shop were I met the duck's uncle, Scrooge McDuck. I used most of the munny I got from the defeated Heartless on potions, tents and elixirs. I gave some of each item to carry. We then set out for the third district. The moment we entered the second district, we were swarmed with Heartless. We had to kill at least 30 before we reached the door to the third district. Once in the third district, we ducked in to a small house for cover. Inside, we healed ourselves and looked around. The house was full of boxes, a table, a bed and a cabinet. We then prepared for the worst. When we got down to the bottom of the stairs, giant rectangular columns blocked all the ways to escape. Solders started to appear on each column. As we destroyed one Solder, another one took its place. When all the Solders were defeated, a pair of armored legs, arms and a torso fell from the sky shaking the ground.

A head then floated down and rested on the torso. The whole body started to attack. Hewy, Dewey and Louie started to cast fire. Max started to charge with a shield. The hands and feet started to drift apart from the torso and attack everyone. We used a lot of potions and elixirs. When we finally destroyed to hands and feet, the torso touched the ground and started spinning. When it finally died, a heart that it stole was released and drifted off. We returned to the first district were we were greeted by everyone. Yuffi9e gave us 1000 munny for our travels. Aerith gave an elixir to help, then they all wished us good luck on our journey. Max then taught me how to do Dodge roll saying it should come in handy. Hewy taught me how to cast fire and said that as I learned new spells, they would learn them too. We stocked up on potions, tents and elixirs and set off to worlds unknown to find the King.


	3. Nottingham

We set course to a level two battle world. Once we landed, we hid the ship so that no one could see it. Now out on the path, we started to head the direction toward the town we saw when we were landing.

We didn't get very far before we were attacked by Heartless that looked like Solders but with bows and arrows. Before we had a chance to defend ourselves, several arrows came out of the tree just off to our left. We held up our weapons to guard the arrows but they didn't hit us, they hit the Heartless.

We then ran up and took care of the remaining Heartless. After the Heartless were gone, a fox in a green shirt and matching green hat came from the tree the arrows came from. He introduced himself as Robin Hood. He told us he stole from the rich and gave to the poor of Nottingham.

So we then figured that this world was Nottingham and was also told this place was Sherwood Forest. Just then, we heard a loud rattling from behind us. Robin Hood told us to hid as he jumped back into the tree he previously came from. Once we had dove behind a near-by bush, we saw what was making the noise. It was a carriage that was covered with gold and was surrounded by Archers (the Heartless we just took care of), Solders, and Shadows. There were also rhinos in armor carrying a treasure chest and equipped with spears.

We quickly caught a glimpse inside of the carriage as it passed. There was a mane less lion with a crown and a snake with a little cape and hat. Bags filled with gold surrounded them both.

Once the carriage had passed, we came out of hiding as Robin Hood jumped back down from the tree. Robin Hood told us that the lion was Prince John, the evil brother of the true king, King Richard. The snake was named Hiss who used some hypnotic powers to send King Richard to fight in the Crusades. It was after this that Prince John took over and the Heartless started to appear in this world. The Heartless provided Prince John the power he needed to take over all of Nottingham.

Prince John also managed this by granting the sheriff with the power to control some Heartless and collect taxes from the people of Nottingham. Those who couldn't pay had their hearts taken by the Heartless. Robin Hood figured that that is what Prince John was about to go and do. We asked Robin Hood if there was anything that we could do to help out. Robin told us we could follow him and help take care of the Heartless attacking the peasants.

When we finally got to the town, the carriage was in the middle of the town with Prince John shouting to get the people who couldn't pay. We saw that a family of rabbits was about to be attacked when a big brown bear with a darker green shirt and hat tackled the attacking Heartless. Robin told us that that was his partner, Little John. Prince John then spotted us and then shouted to the Heartless to attack ass he climbed back in to the carriage and sped off to a castle in the distance.

We drew our weapons and got ready to fight. The Solders and Shadows started to rush us while the Archers stayed back and got ready to fire a volley of arrows. We attacked and took out most of the Solders and Shadows. Robin took care of the rest as we got a shot at the Archers.

After the battle, a badger in a monks robe came out of the near-by church and started to heal everyone. Robin told us that that was Firer Tuck. After we were all healed, Robin told us more of his story. In the castle in the distance, Robin's love Maid Marian was being held against her will by Prince John who was her uncle. We stopped by the local mart to stock up on Potions, Phenoix Downs, and Antidotes. After we explored the town a bit, we started to talk to the townsfolk. The Rabbit family we saved earlier gave us a Hi Potion for a thank you. Some of the other villagers gave us items which included: Potions x3, a Protect Chain, another Hi Potion, 100 munny, and a Thunder Gummi.

Robin Hood than invited us to his hidout in the woods. On the way there, we had to fight several battles. Once we got there, we healed and then explored around. Frier Tuck came after a while and told us that the kingdom was going to hold an archery contest.

Only one of the prizes that Frier Tuck mention caught Robin's attention. A kiss from Maid Marian to the winner. Robin agreed to enter the contest. The next day we were at the castle grounds in desguise so that Prince John wouldn't recognize us. Robin was desguised as a stork. Dispite the fact the Sherrif tried to cheat, Robin still won. As Robin was being awarded the Gold Arrow, Prince John used it to rip Robin's desguise and had him captured. At that time Little John and my party jumped in to save Robin. Little John took the Sherrif and the Guard Rhinos while we took care of the aligator captin and his squad of Heartless.

When we finally beat him and everyone escaped, we met back at Robin's hidout to find more bad news. The people of Nottingham were thrown into jail. We decide to save them that night. We snuck into the castle toward the jail while Robin was going to Prince John's room to get back all the munny that Prince John had taxed. When we tried to sneak in, Rusty and Trigger spotted us and woke up the Sherrif. We had knocked out the Sherrif and got the keys.

Little John took care of getting everyone out while we took care of any Heartless that came our way. Once we got back outside, we spotted Robin in trouble from the Sherrif and Prince John. We started towards Prince John's room taking care of several sets of Heartless along the way.

Once we got to the top of the tower, we had found that the castle had caught on fire. Robin was trying to fight off Prince John and Hiss. We jumped in to help Robin. We started by taking out Hiss since he kept trying to hypnotize us and heal Prince John. After that we took out Prince John and started to escape. When we had reached the castle walls we jumped in to the moat to avoid the arrows being shot at us.

Once the castle had burned down and all the villagers were safe, we went in to town so Robin could marry Maid Marian. When we got to the church, we had found that King Richard had returned to take his place as the true king. After Robin had thanked us and gave me the ability to cast cure, one of the stained glass windows revieled to keyhole to Nottingham. I raised the keydaggers and lock the world. We then went back to where we hid the Gummi ship and set course to a swampy looking world.


	4. Devil's Bayou

The next world we headed to was very swampy with an old rusted steamboat and what looked like a hole that lead deep into the world. Before we could decide on a spot to land, fireworks started to come out of one of the steamboat's smoke stacks. One of the fireworks ended up hitting us and we began to go down.

The Gummi ship ended up crashing in a tiny patch of trees. As we emerged, we saw a small girl with light brown hair in pigtails, a blue dress, and a small beat up teddy bear came running toward us. We then noticed that a Pirate Heartless, a couple of Search Ghosts, and a few Hook Bats were chasing her.

We took care of the Heartless before they could do any harm to the girl. When she was safe, she told us her name was Penny and we were currently in Devil's Bayou. She was kidnapped from Morningside Orphanage and brought here by a woman named Madame Medusa and her partner Mr. Snoops. Madame Medusa was using Penny to find a huge diamond called The Devil's Eye.

Just as she said this, two crocodiles and several Pirate Heartless appeared and captured us. The new enemy then started to drag us toward the steamboat. While we were being dragged, I could have sworn I saw two mice in clothes being pushed in a leaf by a dragonfly in a sweater.

When we arrived, the crocodiles, Nero and Brutus, let go of Penny and her little bear and started towards whom we figured was Mr. Snoops. Then Madame Medusa burst into the room and was telling Penny that it was bad she ran away and then sent her up to her room. We then spoke up and asked her why she kidnapped Penny. She then answered that The Devil's Eye was worth millions and Penny was the only that could fit into the entrance to where it was suppose to be hidden.

She then ordered the Heartless to lock us up in an old elevator on that ship to make sure we didn't escape. After we were thrown into the elevator, we tried to figure out what to do. The cage was no problem since I could use the Keydaggers to open the lock at any time but we felt that we should help out Penny. The only problem was the rule that said we couldn't meddle in other world's affairs.

During this whole time I kept hearing the sound of a pipe organ being played really badly along with a bunch of crashing. We then heard a loud shriek come from Madame Medusa then her calling for Mr. Snoops about mice. Then there was the sound of gunshots as two mice in clothes came running out of the room Madame Medusa was in followed by bullets. When everything had calmed down, I saw the mice climb back up on to the boat and they came over to us.

They then asked us if we needed any help getting out of the elevator. I was shocked to hear mice talking to us in English but when you are traveling between different worlds, nothing should come as a surprise. I declined and then released the lock on the door and stepped out. The mice then introduced themselves as Bernard and Miss Bianca. They said that they were sent by the Rescue Aid Society to help out Penny.

She had apparently sent out a message in a bottle a few days earlier and they ended up getting it. We then decided that we would help out Penny. We started towards Penny's room trying our best to avoid the Heartless that were patrolling the ship. We had to fight a few battles but we still made it to Penny's room. Once we had found Penny again, she told us that Madame Medusa was going to put her back down in the cave tomorrow. We then all agreed to go with Penny to help her and came up with a plan as to how to get away from Madame Medusa afterwards.

To make sure Brutus and Nero didn't follow us, Bernard and Miss Bianca were going to lure them into the old elevator and when Bernard and Miss Bianca were out, we would lock the crocs up. Then Penny would go to Madame Medusa's swamp mobile while we set off Mr. Snoop's fireworks to distract her from us escaping. While Penny drove the swamp mobile, we would fend off any Heartless that tried to catch us or follow us.

When we agreed on this, we went back to the elevator to sleep so it looked like we never left. The next morning, we set off toward where I saw the hole in the ground where The Devil's Eye was suppose to be. When we got there, we found Penny complaining that her bear didn't like it down in the hole. Madame Medusa took the bear and pushed Penny into a bucket hanging over the hole. We then followed her down into the hole while Mr. Snoops argued with Madame Medusa about what to do with the diamond.

When we got down in the cave, Penny told us that it used to be a pirate's cave and pointed to a skeleton in a corner in pirates clothes and a sword sticking out of him. There was also a giant hole in the middle of the cave that Penny told us the water came from and she was to scared to check for the diamond over there. We decided to check since she wouldn't since that was the only place she hadn't checked.

While we were looking, Penny moved her lantern and we saw something shine inside of a skull. We asked her to turn her lantern that way again and inside the skull we found The Devil's Eye. There was only one problem, the skull was stuck tight in the ground. The only way we could get the diamond out was to smash the skull with the Keydaggers. Once we got it out, the water started to come in to the cave and fill it.

We climbed up the rope while Penny and the mice came up in the bucket. When Madame Medusa got The Devil's Eye, a whole lot of Heartless appeared. When then learned that The Devil's Eye contained power to increase control of the world's Heartless. All the newly summoned Heartless lead us back to the steamboat including the now neutral sided Mr. Snoops.

Once we got back to the steamboat, Madame Medusa was threatening us with a gun and slowly backing away still with The Devil's Eye no where to be seen but still with Penny's teddy bear. As she backed up, I saw a rope go across the door way and hook on to something that Madame Medusa promptly tripped backwards on. Suddenly small little animals appeared shouting "Charge." Madame Medusa lost her grip on the bear and it went flying revealing The Devil's Eye inside the bear. Penny quickly ran and picked up the bear while everyone went in different directions. Bernard, Miss Bianca, and my party went towards the elevator with Nero and Brutus close behind. Some of the bayou animals kept on Madame Medusa while others went to go set off the fireworks.

Once Nero and Brutus were trapped, we heard the fireworks go off and that was the sign to get to the swamp mobile. All the animals and my party jumped on as Penny started the swamp mobile up. We only had one little detail to attend to before we could leave the bayou. Madame Medusa was clinging onto a rope that was attached to the swamp mobile.

So while Penny drove, we knocked away Hook Bats and knock Madame Medusa back if she got close to us. The only time I got distracted was when someone said to watch out for the now exploded steamboat. Madame Medusa ended up running into one of the smoke stacks and we drove off.

Penny dropped us off where we had first met and to our surprise, the Gummi ship was still able to fly. Penny gave us The Devil's Eye for us to get rid of. I tossed it up in the air and as it came down, I shattered it with the Keydaggers so no one could have that much control of that world's Heartless.

Before we left, a tree suddenly reveled the world's keyhole. We lock the keyhole and figured that the world was now safe from being destroyed by the Heartless. We bid our new friends good-bye and set off. We made a quick stop in Traverse Town to get our ship repaired and set off toward a world that looked like it had Big Ben.


End file.
